falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MerchantofDeath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Work Well let's get to work. DarkLocustSlayer 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yeah I started to make categories so if you need any help... DarkLocustSlayer 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer 23:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Skin I got a new skin so tell me what you think. DarkLocustSlayer 23:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Anchorage I don't know, but maybe like a couple of buildings with several outposts. DarkLocustSlayer 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah looks pretty cool. DarkLocustSlayer 03:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey I'm going to make policies now and tell me what you think of them and what we should add. I'm also planning to make more later on. DarkLocustSlayer 04:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey if you want to learn how to make a sig go here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, but I want to get this place organized before I start =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Did you purposely make commenting allowed on pages or what? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Well if we can get this place up and running it can be promising. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nah I'm fine. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually do you think we should put the Recent Activity stuff somewhere else because since it is on the front page, it makes it look unprofessional. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright that works, but we need to put it in a spot where it can be in good use. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Feautured articles, stuff about the wiki and how to help, etc. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup pretty confusing haha. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll help. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why would you change it? This is a fanfiction wiki everyone is free to make their own stuff. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, but if you look at the policies page... DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I mean this is place for everyone to make their own stuff and to have fun doing it. =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am planning to do a fanfic soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey you mind voting here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 20:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ohaithar Whaddup? Yuri 02:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) JSYK You cannot disable commenting on articles manually. I suggest contacting Sannse. 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Stuff Yeah sure got one character up already :). DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) So is this going to be a single, homogenous universe, or to each his own? 03:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really have absolutely 0 idea what the fuck you mean. 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, here's an idea. How about we have a few "official" FF universes, and then if somebody wants to start their own they'll need to check in with the admins, or use a user-sub-page. 04:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, but I call the east-coast! I have a lot of ideas for that place. 18:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well in the Yukon, expect say, the descendents of the Canadian freedom fighters, as well as a remnant U.S. armed forces faction. BTW, ima go ahead and draft out the proper D.C. wasteland as I see it would actually happen. 19:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Argh!!! Photo searching powers activate!!! DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) it is an example let me make it more clear DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine because I put in the policies that it is fine to make a canon article as long as it has non-canon material in it. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be quite interesting. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)